sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:A Casual Encounter with Han Solo
You open your front door and leave your house, closing the door behind you and exiting onto the street. Residential Avenue - Capital City The avenue is long and wide, meandering a bit under the red sky between houses and odd spiky trees. The ground is paved with a light fused stone, bland compared to the wide variety of housing on either side. Houses of low build peep from between the harsh trees, most residences with a few small home office businesses here and there. Though it seems at first glance to be difficult to find just the residence you are looking for, there seems to be some order to the chaotic arrangements. Contents: Han_Solo Lamppost Obvious exits: leads to Memorial Park - Capital City . leads to Port District - Capital City . Duke walks onto the street from Piper's house. Duke has arrived. Han_Solo strolls calmly through the area, glancing with idle interest at the houses. Piper steps out onto the street from a residence, a dog following by her side on a leash. Kuxli arrives from the park to the east. Kuxli has arrived. Han_Solo is along the edge of the area, strolling casually. Kuxli pads in from the park, his padded paws falling silent against the ground, he glances around causualy, flicking one ear, letting the hoops through it jingle together as he continues walking down the street. Han_Solo pauses near the entrance to the park, and peers into it a moment, affecting a slouching stance. Piper's gaze is mostly in front of her as she moves along, the animal on the leash pulling forward and straining against it slightly, aiming in the direction of the park. You just got checked, girl. (By Han_Solo.) Kuxli all but ignores Piper, keeping his feline head tilted back slightly, trying his best to keep his gaze straigh forward, but letting it slip to glance at Piper as he walks through. Han_Solo glances at the dog first, eyeing it pessimisticly before giving the woman being led by it a fleeing look. Duke tugs against the leash, intent on reaching the park, pulling the young woman along with him slightly, even though her brisk walk and strong posture indicates she isn't fully being taken about by him. Kuxli brushes past the lamppost, letting one paw slide against it, his tail swishes rythmicly behind him, walking at a slow pace. Han_Solo pretty much stays where he is, by the park, and looks nonchalant. Kuxli glances once over his shoulder at Piper, a small frown on his face before turning back away, crossing into the port district. Kuxli moves long the avenue to the west. Kuxli has left. Piper tugs on the dog's leash a bit, attempting to weight herself against his forward momentum. She glances up and around the area, taking note of the man and nodding politely. Han_Solo grins and nods, politely as well, and peers at the dog. Eyes of a seasoned space jockey look out from a weathered face. Handsome, in a rugged way, and habitually alert, this man has the cockiness of one used to living on the edge and succeeding. He is dressed in 'work' clothes; black boots, dark blue trousers with a red stripe down the outside seams, and a white shirt with a worn and dirty black vest with pockets. A well-used blaster is settled into a quick-draw holster on his thigh. Piper gets jerked forward a bit by the dog, an expression forming on her face as if she's just about had enough. She calls out in a commanding tone, "Duke.." to which the labrador pulls once more against the leash then turns his head to the woman, lowering it some and tucking his tail between his legs slightly. Han_Solo moves away from the dog and owner, his expression turning out of view as he strolls away. Piper sighs a bit at the dog, reaching up to brush a bit of hair out of her face. She mutters to the dog quietly, but harshly, "Sit." before turning her attention back to the man. Han_Solo seems to be walking briskly away, his back nearly to you and the slimmest bit of profile visible. Duke sits attentively. Piper appears satisfied with the dog's behavior and reaches down to unclip the leash, only to have the dog bound away from her, bouncing over to the man playfully, looking up to him and wagging his tail happily. Han_Solo's hand strays briefly in the direction of his blaster as he looks down at the dog. He frowns and mutters, "Nice mutt, stay..." and continues walking. Piper follows the dog briskly, leash in hand. She walks over to the dog and grabs him by the collar, casting him a scolding look. As she's clipping the leash back on the collar she glances up at the man, "I'm sorry, he's usually quite attentive.. I don't know what's gotten into him tonight." Han_Solo glances up and grins, lopsidedly, saying low, "S'alright, dogs like me." He seems fairly unconcerned, and keeps walking, though slower as bare decorum allows when addressed. Piper finishes snapping the leash on the dog's collar and casts another scolding look to the animal, but all for naught as the dog bounds after the man again, pulling the young woman with him. She frowns slightly at the dog and manages to halt him again, then she glances up apologetically, managing only to say, "This one certainly does.." Han_Solo looks tolerant for a moment as he turns and smiles. He reaches down to pat the dog gingerly. "Cute animal." Duke sits and wags his tail happily, gazing up at the man with his big brown eyes. Han_Solo gives the dog a chagrined look, then glances up at its owner with a bit of a squint. Piper brushes her hair out of her face, then looks up at the man and says somewhat passively, "He's getting bigger every day, pretty soon he'll outweigh me." Han_Solo grins. "Should name him 'Trouble'." Piper smiles and laughs, "It's certainly fitting." She then glances up to smile and say, "So, do you live here? Or just visiting?" Han_Solo smirks and mutters, tucking a thumb in his holster belt, "Just passing through." Piper smiles, absently petting the dog on the head and saying cheerfully, "We have some interesting shops on planet, if you've got the time for that sort of thing, it's well worth checking out." Han_Solo relaxes a bit, chuckling. "Yeah, I'm pretty aware of the merchandise. Been here a few times before." He scratches Duke's neck vigorously. Duke cocks his head to the side and wags his tail, thoroughly enjoying all the attention. Piper smiles, "Oh, then this isn't you're first trip to the Sector. Well, I hope your stay here with us is a pleasant and productive one." Han_Solo's grin widens. "Well, I'm sure it will be." He straightens, bobbing a nod at you as he turns again. Duke looks restless as he glances up to the woman and whines a bit, then gazing off in the direction of the park. Piper looks down to the dog, then back up to the man and nods slightly, "Do enjoy your visit with us here," before turning and heading in the direction of the park, the dog following a bit in front of her, pulling her slightly. Han_Solo nods absently, merging with the crowd and fairly disappearing. Duke> That silly human Han_Solo is looking at me. How peculiar. Duke makes his way over and into the park, pulling the young woman behind him. A Casual Encounter with Han Solo